


The Mummy

by Awalyn



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Falling In Love, Love, M/M, POV Eren Yeager, POV Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Post-The Mummy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:47:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28337943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awalyn/pseuds/Awalyn
Summary: “You know, Mr. Ackerman, I´m not a researcher, an advent…adventurer, a trees hmmm treasure hunter, or a gun, but I´m proud of what I am!”“And what are you?”“I, Mr. Ackerman…I´m a librarian!” Eren smiled proudly and dropped to his knees, just a small distance from the older man. He took the man´s face in his hands and looked into his eyes.“And now Mr. Ackerman, I will kiss you because I really like you.”“My name is Levi.” Eren smiled sleepily.“Levi, I´m Eren.”“I know your name.” The brunet just nodded and pressed his lips to the man. He moaned when the older man pressed him against his chest. His head was spinning more because of feverish kisses than from alcohol, and when Levi ran his tongue over his lips, he willingly opened his mouth.Levi´s tongue examined brunet´s mouth and their tongues danced in one rhythm. Their kiss was passionate and breathtaking, and they broke away just for a minute and then they kissed over and over again.
Relationships: Levi & Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Everyone, first at all I would like to thank you for kudos and for your coments on Overboard. You made me very happy and I´m glad you liked the crossover. :-) 
> 
> I have another corssover for you - The Mumny - and I hope you will like it. 
> 
> There are no other character from AOT
> 
> The one last thing:  
> Levi as sexi as hell, fearless, strong, 30 years old adventurer   
> Eren as shy, cute, a little clumsy, 21 years old librarian 
> 
> Enjoy :-)

The city of the living

1290 B.C.

The city of pharaoh Rhesus the First, the seat of Anub the high priest of pharaoh and guardian of the dead. Hometown of Rhett – the pharaoh´s only son and heir to the throne. At the age of fifteen, he fell in love with Anub, and as the high priest reciprocated his feelings, their secret love affair began. They decided to risk their lives for love.   
Rhett – a tall, dark-haired boy with dark eyes, gracefully walks down the hall to his lover. His heart was beating fast when he opened the heavy door and walk to the Anub through a small room.  
Rhett loved secret affair with a man who could be his father. He ignored Anub´s helpers, who looked at him with interest and gracefully entered the high priest´s study. Anub greeted his lover with a kiss. The man´s hands traveled through the boy´s caramel skin. Impatiently blurred Rhett´s painted shoulder and the boy sighed sinfully into a kiss. The boy hovered happily, the older man´s arms were pleasant and kisses addicted. However, their luck did not last long. They both heard the door open and an enraged pharaoh entered the corridor.

“Where is my son?” Anub took a deep breath and looked at his lover in panic. However, Rhett just smiled and whispered his plan to the high priest. The pharaoh followed his son, slammed the door angrily, and left the priest helpers behind him. He entered Anub´s study, and there saw his son leaning on the table. Pharaoh measured him with a sharp gaze and his eyes immediately fell on son´s shoulder. 

“Who touched you, Rhett?” The boy looked somewhere behind the pharaoh´s back. The man followed his gaze and his eyes widened. 

“Anub?” The pharaoh blinked in surprise at the high priest.

“How dare you touch my son?” Pharaoh was about to draw his dagger when he felt a sharp pain. He screamed in agony as the blade of Rhett´s dagger pierced his skin. He cried out again when Anub stabbed him in the stomach. The man fell dead to the ground and Rhett threw himself into the arms of his lover. Pharaoh´s guards stormed into the room and Rhett stroked the older man´s cheek.

“You have to run, self yourself!”

“No!”

“Only you can bring me back to life, please leave!”Anub´s helpers grabbed the man by the shoulders and pulled him away from his lover.

“I won´t leave you! Let me go!” Anub tried pulled away, but the men were stronger and take off the man.

“You will live again, I promise!” As soon as the helpers dragged the high priest to safety, the guards entered the study. As soon as they saw the pharaoh´s dead body, they looked in shock at Rhett and again at the pharaoh. Rhett pulled a dagger from his father´s back, which he put to his chest.

“Death is just the beginning.” The boy stabbed himself in the chest and his dead body landed next to the pharaoh.

In order for the high priest to resurrect the prince, he broke into the tomb with his helpers and kidnapped his body. On a dark night, they drove deep into the desert into the city of the dead. To the city where the bodies of the pharaohs are buried and where the Egyptian treasure is stored. For the love of Rhett, the high priest didn’t care of the wrath of the gods. He entered the dark city and took the black book of the dead from its sacred place. Rhett´s soul resided in the dark underworld, and his insides rested in five sacred vessels.   
The high priest read the words from the book, and Rhett´s soul slowly awoke from his dark sleep. As a black haze, it hovered over the helpers until it finally returned to Rhett´s body and the boy took a breath. He looked around the room in confusion until he finally saw his lover in front of him.

However, the pharaoh´s guards secretly followed the high priest and stopped him before he could complete the ritual. Rhett´s soul thus returned to the underworld. The high priest´s men were sentenced to mummification alive and Anub was cursed with the worst curse of antiquity. They cut off the high priest´s tongue, buried him alive, and filled his coffin with carnivorous beetles. He was trapped in a sarcophagus forever between life and death. 

Since then, Medjai´s have guarded him against returning to the earth like a terrible plague, like the destruction of humanity with the knowledge of his own invincibility.


	2. Eren POV

Eren POV

“Sculpture and Aesthetic, Socrates, Sutech part first, second and third. And Thutmose?” Eren fixed his glasses, which were still slipping to the edge of his nose, and looked at the bookshelf opposite to him. The young man bit his lip, he hated heights and his head spun as he looked under him. The ladder on which he stood was leaning against the shelf, but nothing reassured it below. He looked carefully at the self opposite him, again and took a deep breath.

“Okay, you have to go where you belong!” He leaned over with the book in his hand while the other clutched the ladder.  
“Uh, I can´t reach there!”The young man frowned and reached more. But this time the ladder on which he stood stretched out with him. And before the brunet could realize what was happening, he clutched the ladder tightly with both hands. The book fell to the ground and he looked down with fear in his eyes. That stupid thing now stood just as freely between the shelves.

“Oh, Christ! How could this happened to me?” Not that something like this happened to Eren for the first time. He didn´t like to admit it, but he was a little clumsy, just a little okay? The young man tried to balance on the ladder, moving forward and then backward.  
“Um…help?” His request came out of his mouth like a whisper.

“Aaaaah!” Eren had no idea how it happened. The ladder suddenly turned (Eren had nothing to do with turning the ladder, of course) and he leaned his weight against the rack. Eren fell to the ground with a loud scream. Then he watched helplessly as the first bookshelf crashed into the second, the second into the third, and so until the entire library looked like chaos full of paper and wood. Eren stood up in astonishment at the chaos he had caused and fixed his glasses.  
“Oops.”

“Wha-what?” The young man turned to vice and saw his boss standing at the entrance. A tall grey-haired man, in his sixties, walked in shock over the brunet.

“By all the pharaoh. How?! Urgh, you know what? Let frogs and moths fall, let natural disaster come! I can stand everything except you! Compared to you all disasters were like a dream!”

“I´m so sorry, it was an accident.”

“Boy, when Ramzes ravaged Syria it was an accident, you´re destruction! Tell me why am I actually suffering you here, Mr. Yeager?!”

“Well, you suffer me here because I can read and write in ancient Egypt, I decipher hieroglyph and I am by far the only one who can organize this disarranged library!” Eren clenched his fists, his boss never appreciated his qualities and that made him angry all the time.

“I suffer you here because your dear parents supported us financially.” The man looked around at the mess and his sharp gaze stabbed the young man.“ I don´t care how you do it, or how long it takes you, but clean up the mess here!” Eren took his glasses off and put them in a case.

“Geez fine!” The brunet rolled his eyes at the departing man. He was about to start collecting books when there was a loud bang from the museum behind the library. Eren looked at the entrance to the museum and went uncertainly. 

“Halloo?” The young man took the torch from the stand and stepped deeper into the room. 

“Is anyone there?” He jumped when heard another loud bang.

“Jacob?” Eren looked around the room when he saw an open coffin. He walked watchfully toward it. He was almost there when the skeleton suddenly sat in the coffin. Eren screamed and turned his back on it. The torch in his hands shook with fear along with his body. There was a hysterical laugh from the coffin and when brunet looked back, he saw his older brother sitting there.

“You…you…if you saw yourself, you were completely terrified!”

“What if you´d rather go to work? It would be nice if you brought home some money at least once, big bro!”Eren´s older brother physically looks almost like Eren, except he was a head taller and his eyes were caramel brown. In contrast to Eren, Jacob was a stupid, lazy, eternally drunk criminal. 

“My dear brother…” Jacob slowly rose from the coffin, slipped, he almost fell, but the younger man caught him in time. “I´m very sorry, but now I´m on top of the world.” 

“I see that you´re drunk again! Jacob, I´m not in the mood for you right now. My boss yelled at me again, and I also have a SLIGHTLY scattered library.”

“Well, I have something that will put you in the mood.” Jacob threw himself into the coffin, searching for something. Eren sighed.

“Oh no! You bring those worthless things here again.” Jacob showed a metal object in front of Eren´s gaze. 

“Where did you find it?” The octagonal object fits perfectly in the brunet´s palms. He looked at it in fascination and examined it with fingers.

“I…I found it at the market. Please tell me it´s valuable, I never found anything.” Eren squeezed the sides of the object and the metal top opened. Parchment was hidden inside. With trembling hands, he opened it and smiled broadly.

“I think you've finally found something, Jacob.”

•••

The curator of the museum opened the parchment and looked at it annoyingly. Eren on the other hand was excited and watched his boss impatiently. 

“Do you see the cartouche? It belongs to the royal seal of pharaoh Rhesus the first.”

“Perhaps.”

“One question, was he rich?” Eren smiled at his brother.

“He was the richest pharaoh.”

“Excellent.” 

“I have already estimated the map, it is about 3000 years old and when you look in the left corner, there is a lost city.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Mr. Yeager. We are historians and not treasure hunters. The lost city is a myth that people entertained naïve tourists.”

“Yes, I know the scary nonsense about the mummy, but my own research proves that the city could really exist.”

“Wait, you mean the legendary lost city, bro?”

“Yes, the city of the dead where the pharaoh allegedly hid the Egyptian treasure.”

“Oh yes, treasure. A pile of treasure.” Jacob moved to the younger man and grabbed him by the shoulder.

“My little brother, we will be rich!” Eren did not share Jacob´s joy. He watched his boss with the corner of his eye, there was something in the curator’s expression that Eren couldn´t read. A smile played on his lips as he put parchment on the candle and it suddenly flames.

“Oh my God!” The curator threw parchment on the ground and the brothers dropped to their knees to keep down the flame.

“You destroyed a map of a lost city!” Jacob grabbed his head hysterically as Eren wondered what their next steps would be.

“It will be better that way. Many people lost their lives in search of the city of the dead.”

•••

“Please, come in.” A small, fat man, probably some kind of the prison ward, smelled of sweat and alcohol, and Eren´s nose twisted. He was furious when Jacob confessed to him that he had robbed a drunk man of a metal object that hid a map. Eren glared at his brother. He obviously didn´t tell him the whole truth. 

“Did you rob the man here?”

“No! Of course not…what do you think about me?”

“Why are you still lying to me?”

“I´m lying to everyone, are you anything more?”

“I´m your brother!”

“Then you´re pretty naïve.”

“Jacob, you robbed an imprisoned man!”

“So what? Maybe he´s a serial killer.”

“That doesn’t excuse you!”

“Let´s go away from here.” Jacob turned to leave, but Eren grabbed him by the ear and pulled him to the warden. He was already standing by the fenced cell waiting for the prisoner to be brought. Eren released his brother and turned to the man.

“Why is the man actually in jail?”

“Well, I don´t even know.” The fat man shrugged as the door opened and three guards entered the cell. They dragged between them a smaller man with dirty hair with length to shoulder. The prisoner´s stormy eyes were beautiful on his dirty face and Eren stopped breathing for a moment. He didn´t like to admit it, but despite the condition the prisoner was in, Eren´s seemed very attractive. The warded hit the man in the back with a baton and he dropped to his knees. The fat man stepped away from the cell and Eren leaned over to his brother without taking his eyes off the prisoner.

“So this is the man you robbed?”

“What if we went somewhere for tea?” Eren carefully watched the prisoner, he looked older maybe he was as old as his brother. His shoulders were broad and his arms muscular. Eren caught the prisoner looking at him boldly and with a playful smile.

“Who is this little, sexy boy?” The prisoner literally stripped him off with his cocky eyes and he was not ashamed at all. Eren glared at the prisoner.

“Little, sexy boy? How dare you?!”

“Let me introduce us. I´m just something of a local missionary preaching to the word of God, my name is Jacob. And this is my little brother Eren.”

“He looks fucking good.” The prisoner assessed him again with his eyes.

“What do you think of yourself you…”

“Eren, ask him about it!” The young man looked at the prisoner, who was examining his cell, and cleared his throat.

“Excuse me, can you pay attention to me? Thank you. Um…you know we found your little box and we came to ask you about it.”

“No!”

“No?”

“You came to ask me about the city of the dead.” Jacob leaned over the prisoner.

“How do you know it´s from that city?”

“Because I was there when I found it.”

“Are you sure?” Eren knows at once that when Jacob leaned over closer to the prisoner, he had made a fatal mistake because he recognized Jacob´s face and punched him in the nose. Jacob fell to the ground, holding his nose in agony. Eren simply crossed him and leaned over the prisoner. 

“Have you really been to the lost city?” 

“Yes.” Eren looked around, no one seemed to be listening to them, but he still leaned more towards the prisoner.

“And would you tell me how to get there?”

“Do you want to know?” Eren nodded.

“Come closer. Even closer.” Eren leaned over, but the prisoner wasn´t satisfied.

“You have to go even closer, pretty boy.” Eren did as the prisoner wanted. He wants to ask something when the prisoner reached for his face and pulled him into a kiss. When the prisoner let him go, he barely perceived his words.

“I´ll take you there when you get me out of there! But fucking fast!” The guards ran to the prisoner and dragged him inside. Eren felt his cheeks burn, he just starting stunned at the empty cell and it took him a moment to realize that the prisoners had been dragged away. He cleared his throat and looked at the guard.

“Where are they taking him?”

“On the gallows. He obviously had a lot of fun.” Eren stroked his lips with shaking fingers. 

“That rude prisoner stole my first kiss.”


	3. Eren POV

Eren sat on the balcony with the warden, watching as the guards led the prisoner to the gallows.

“What´s the prisoner´s name?”

“Ackerman. Why?”

“I…I´ll give you a hundred dollars if you let him go.”

“Tch. One hundred dollars cost me a ticket to the execution.”

“Two hundred dollars.”

“Hang him!” Eren bit his lip as he saw the guard tightening the noose around the man´s neck.

“Five hundred dollars.”

“Wait!” The warden raised a hand and measured Eren from head to toe.

“And what else? You know, I´m a lonely man.” The warden put his hand on Eren´s knee, but the younger man tossed it away with a disgusted expression. The whole prison exploded in a laugh.

“Hang him!” The guard pushed the lever and the wooden board opened beneath the man´s feet.

“No!” Eren shouted, he stood up watching helplessly as the man struggled for air.

“Oh, he didn´t break his neck! Now we have to wait for him to suffocate.” 

“He knows where the lost city is.”

“You are lying!”

“Never!”

“Are you telling me that rude, dirty bastard knows the way to the lost city?”

“Yes, and he´ll take us there. So if you let him go we´ll give you ten percent.”

“Fifty percent.”Eren shook his head in disapproval.

“Twenty percent.” The warden continues, but Eren won´t give up too.

“Forty percent and I want to go with you to the lost city.”

“Thirty percent and you won’t go with us! We´ll send you your money!”

“Twenty-five percent and I agree.”

“Ha!” The brunet smiled broadly and then the warden realized his mistake and raises his hand.

“Cut the rope!”

•••

Port of Giza – Cairo

“Do you think he´ll shove up?” Eren sighed. Jacob reappeared as a typical gentleman and let him stretch with two heavy suitcases.

“He´ s probably an adventurer, so he´ll maybe keep his word.”

“I personally think he´s a dirty, rude villain. I do not like him.”

“Anyone, I know?” Eren turned and the suitcases fell from his hands. Mr. Ackerman was clean and smelled so good. His new clothes hug him like a second skin. Eren opened mouth when he saw the man´s short hair and two grey gems looking deep into his soul. Eren´s eyes traveled over the man´s body, his mouth still wide open and he was almost drooling in sight in front of him.

“Looks like my little brother lost his speech, so I welcome you here. This is the perfect day to start the adventure.”

“I hope you didn´t steal from me again.”

“I would never steal a colleague.”

“I still don’t trust you! And I hope you aren’t angry about that blow.”

“Oh no, that happens to me often.” Jacob waved in front of Eren´s eyes and shook his shoulder.

“The world is calling Eren.” The young man cleared his throat gently.

“Mr. Ackerman, can you swear to me that this isn´t a joke? Because if is, so I warn you…”

“You are warning me? Let me tell you this, my crew believed so much that they passed through Lybia to Egypt. When we got there, we found only sand and blood. I´ll take your suitcases.” The older man impressed Eren. He was a gentleman who also looked sinfully good.

“Of course my little brother, he´s a dirty villain and you´re completely crazy about him, right?” Eren did not answer, only dedicated death glare to his brother.

•••

It was already evening when Eren sat down at the table aboard the ship and opened his favorite book. He put on glasses and immersed himself in reading. A gentle breeze played with his hair, and the young man smiled as he sipped from tea. It was a perfect, warm evening in the presence of his favorite things.   
He screamed when the black-haired man suddenly appeared in front of him and threw his backpack full of things on the table.

“Ooops, I didn´t want to scare you.”

“The only thing that scares me is your terrible behavior.”

“Are you still mad at me for that kiss?”

“Tch, if you call it a kiss.” The man unpacked his backpack and Eren looked at the weapons, ammunition, daggers, and knives.

“Are we going to fight?” Eren fixed his glasses and took the dagger from the backpack. The man didn’t answer, he just keeps load his weapons.

“You know, my brother thinks there´s gold, but I´d like to find one artifact there. It´s a book full of spells, it´s such a lifelong quest.”

“Oh, and you don´t care that it's all made from gold, do you?” Eren frowned as the raven took the dagger from his hands and put it in the backpack.

“And um…by the way…why did you kiss me?”

“Ha! It came to me at that moment as a pretty good idea. It was really fun.”

“Tch!” Eren angrily hit the man on the shoulder with a book.

“Ou! What is it? What did I said?” The black-haired man was surprised when the younger man stood up grabbed him by the collar. He curled him here and there and punched him in the shoulder a few times.

“Hey, stop!”

“Stupid villain!” Eren hit him one last time and took his glasses off his nose. The young man looked at him, but the raven seemed interested somewhere behind him. Eren sighed.

“You completely ignore me.”

“Pssst.”The man put his finger to his lips and nodded towards the stairs. He slowly walked towards them and pulled out a man Eren had never seen in his life. That man was a little shorter than the raven and thin.

“Oh, that’s a surprise my best friend Ackerman! You´re alive, I was terribly worried about you.”

“Well, well, well my old friend Danny. I´ll probably kill you!” Eren gasped when the raven put a loaded weapon to the man´s head.

“Think of my children.”

“You have no children.”

“Once I may have.”

“Shut the fuck up! Do you lead some idiots to the lost city again? And what will you do, let them die in the desert?”

“These are wise. They only paid me half the money and the other half they would pay me when I brought them back. So now I have to go all the way.”

“Oh, you are so unlucky.”

“You never believed in the lost city, why are you going back there?” Eren was frozen, that man lied to him just like his brother. He should have known.

“Shut the fuck up, fucker!” The black-haired man grabbed the smaller man by the collar and threw him over the railing into the water.

“You…you threw that man in the water.” Eren ran to the railing, but that rude man grabbed his arm and led him inside.

“Probably yes.”

“What did that man said about the lost city? You lied to me?” The older man sighed and began to massage the root of his nose with his fingers.

“You don´t even have a pinch of upbringing, Mr. Ackerman.”

“Look brat, today was a very busy day, what would you say if you went to rest in your cabin?”

“Tch!”

•••

Eren was angry. The stupid adventurer treated him rudely.  
“That bastard!” Eren cursed and opened the book. He padded cabin, read the book without glasses trying to remember what he was reading. He didn´t even realize that he was running fingers over lips over and over again. 

“Hell, it wasn´t a kiss!” The young man annoyed walked over to the mirror and looked over his reflection.

“Stop thinking about him, Eren!” He closed the book vigorously and placed it on the sink.  
“Don’t think about him!” He sighed as he heard the book fall to the ground, he bent down and took it, but when he looked at the mirror again, he cried out. A tall man, dressed in a black cloak grabbed him by the shoulders, shook him against the wall, and placed a dagger against his cheek.

“Where is the key?” Eren glared at the table and nodded gently.

“There.”

“And where is the map?”

“What map?” The man was about to hit him when the door slammed open and the raven with guns in each hand began firing thoughtlessly at the men in the black cloaks, who were gradually creeping into Eren´s cabin. The young man grabbed the octagonal item and put it in his small bag. He threw his bag over his shoulder and hid behind the raven´s back while he shot at the men. The young man gasped as the cabin suddenly began to burn, but Ackerman grabbed his hand wittily and led him aboard. 

“Wait! Map! I forgot the map there!” Eren wanted to come back when the man tapped himself on the head with his finger.

“I have a map there.” Eren didn´t hide his astonishment.

“That´s pretty practical.” There was chaos onboard. It burned on perhaps every piece of the ship, people screamed, and trying to save their lives they jumped into the water, and some cowboys shot at everything that moved.

“Will you keep it?” The man shoved a heavy pack back into Eren´s hands as he loaded his weapon.

“Move.” The raven hid the young man behind his back, shooting at the enemies, while brunet clutches Levi´s backpack as if his life depends on it.

“Can you swim?” 

“Of course, I can swim when I have no choice!”

“You have no choice!” Ackerman took Eren in his arms with a backpack.

“What about my brother? Aren´t we going to find him?”

“If he survives, he will join us later.”

“But…” Before Eren could say anything he threw him over the railing into the water. The man followed him almost immediately, and after a small Eren´s panic attack, he clung to the older man like a tick.

“I…I forgot to tell you that I am not a very good swimmer.”

“I noticed that, try not to drown me, brat.”

“And I lost your backpack.”

“Jesus Christ!”

Eren was relieved when Jacob joined them. Eventually, all three watched helplessly as the ship exploded. It was almost morning when they finally reached the shore. The brunet watched raven, which was angry that he had lost his weapons.

“We lost everything! All my tools, my books, and other things I have just my bag.”

“First of all, you should not forget about my backpack that you lost!”

“I almost drowned because of it!”

“You would drown because you can´t swim!”

“Hey, Ackerman! Looks like I have all the horses!” Everyone turned to the voice, and Eren immediately recognized the small man with an uncomfortably squeaky voice. 

“I guess so, but it looks like you´re standing on the other side of the river, you idiot!”


	4. Levi POV

The market where Levi and his crew were, was a busy place. After what happened at night, he did not sleep at all and was really irritated. He had been looking for the weapons Eren had lost, all morning, and it had taken a lot of effort to find at least half of what was now somewhere at the bottom of the sea. Besides, Jacob, who had been estimating with a camel vendor for fifteen minutes, was getting on his nerves.

“I won´t give that much money for three camels! Do you understand me?!” Levi rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. What bunch of idiots did he get involved with?

“Ackerman, have you ever seen such a scam?” Levi grabbed the man by the collar and shook him properly. The man looked at him in fright and opened and closed his mouth.

“Pay him, or I´ll bury you alive! Do you understand me?!” The raven released the man and he nodded feverishly. He pays the man and looked at Levi with an outraged expression.

“Three camels for such a price! They stood like a whole flock, he robbed me!” Levi rolled his eyes again and picked up one of the animals. He walked slowly, watching the surrounding vendors as Jacob joined him.

“Maybe he would give them to us for free if we gave him Eren. Nevertheless, he looks like a girl.” Levi chuckled at his note.

“You must have been very tempted, Ackerman.”

“I was.” Levi stopped when he saw Eren. A young man was walking with a book in his hand. His glasses fell on the tip of his nose and he still had to fix them. It was cute, actually, Eren was all cute to Levi. He was such an innocent, little nerd, and Levi felt he had to protect him. The young man looked up at him and their eyes met. They looked at each other for a long time, as if they won't communicate. Finally, Eren smiled shyly and then turned his gaze to the book. Levi stroked the camel and pulled it close to him.

“Do you see that handsome man? That’s my future husband.”

•••

The small group roamed the desert all day. Levi rolled his eyes perhaps ten times in the last three minutes, as Jacob kept complaining about everything. And the raven wanted to commit suicide when Jacob suddenly began falsely singing some stupid song. Levi doubted that Jacob´s howl could be called singing.  
They drove, through the hot, inhospitable country without a break, and when it got dark, Levi felt suddenly tired. His eyes began to close when he felt something heavy on his shoulder. He opened his eyes and smiled softly as he saw the sleeping Eren leaning over his shoulder. The raven just pushed him gently away and sometimes watched him not to fall off the animal.  
Just before sunrise, they arrived at their destination. Levi was not surprised to see Danny and the others who, like them, traveled to the lost city. 

“Good morning, my dear friend.” Levi did not answer. One of the important lessons he learned in his life was not to trust anyone. It had been a long time since he and Danny had fought side by side like soldiers, but Danny as the right coward had fled the fight, leaving Levi and a handful of soldiers in battle. It wasn’t that Danny was a gifted soldier, he wasn’t, but he was their guide and knew the hiding places. If he hadn’t run away, he could have gotten them to safety, they could have been hiding somewhere, but many soldiers died instead. Lots of Levi´s friends died because of Danny.  
Levi shuddered as he felt a warm hand on his shoulder. He looked up at Eren whose expression asked if he was okay. And although Eren´s hand on his shoulder was pleasant, he just nodded and faced the desert.

•••

“Why are we standing?” Levi enjoyed Eren´s expression. He looked even more adorable as his head was turned toward him, his eyes wide open in excitement, and he measured him curiously. Levi smiled softly, his eyes examining the man´s handsome shape.

“Hey Ackerman, nice camel.” Levi didn’t answer Denny´s note, just tore his eyes away from brunet, stroked the animal´s head, and looked ahead.

“Get ready.”

“For what?” Again, Eren´s expression distracted Levi from concentrating. He already knew in prison, that he would not be able to think rationally because of the young man.

“We will soon see the way.” The sun rose above the horizon, and the lost city slowly began to reveal itself in front of everyone.

“Let’s go!” Levi pushed his camel at the same time as Danny pushed his animal. He needed to get to the lost city first. He couldn’t tell Eren, that his successful brother was betting 500 dollars with the others. The bet was easy, whoever comes to the lost city first, win. Levi couldn’t imagine where Eren would get so much money. The black-haired man was running first in the desert, when, unfortunately, Danny caught up with him. The others were far away from them, so Danny was the only obstacle for Levi because he used a whip to drive his animal. What was even worse, the fucker started whipping Levi´s shoulders and back. Levi covered himself with his hands, but the whip still struck him, leaving a burning pain on his body.

“Bastard!” Levi had no idea how he had managed to grab the whip, and he pulled Danny close to him.

“Goodbye fucker!” He shouted in Danny´s face and threw him to the ground.

“You deserved it!” Levi laughed as Eren caught up with him with his note and typical shy smile. Now they were in charge. The black-haired man smiled at the younger man, but at some point, something happened and the camel began to run away brightened. Eren widened his eyes, and Levi just watched with raised eyebrows as the brunet tried to keep the balance on the animal.

“Uhu…go Eren…go!” Jacob screamed behind Levi´s back, so he turns to the man. 

“Jacob, I think your brother has a problem!” The black-haired man shouted, panic was evident in his face, but that idiot just laughed.

“This is nothing new, my brother has always a problem!” Levi pushed faster his animal to catch up with Eren, unfortunately, brunet arrived in the city at first, and raven only saw as Eren lose his balance and fell into the sand like a bag of potatoes. When the raven finally caught up with the brunet, he jumped off the camel and helped him to his feet.

“Why do such things have to happen to me?!” The younger man groaned while dusting himself and the black-haired man laughed.

“I think it was a spectacular arrival in the city of the dead, Mr. Yeager.”

•••

“This is a statue of Anubis, his feet leading underground. Researchers claim that there is a box with a gold book.” Levi watched the young man adjust one of the large, round mirrors to the sun, while Jacob adjusted the other. Levi cleared his throat nervously as he walked uncertainly to Eren. He didn’t know why he was so nervous, but his stomach was constricted and his heart was pounding. Eren didn’t seem to pay attention to the black-haired man and continued to focus on the mirror.

“Um…what are those mirrors for.”

“You see, it´s also a little Egyptian trick.” Eren smiled, and Levi shoved a piece of cloth in front of the brunet a little awkwardly.

“Um…this is for you.” Eren blinked at the cloth and then at the older man, but he picked it up and unwrapped it. His eyes widened in excitement as he saw the instruments there, and his wide smile completely amazed Levi.

“I borrowed it from our colleagues. I thought it might be useful for you.” Levi trampled from place to place, his hands gripping the hem of his T-shirt uneasy. He was surprised when the brunet hugged him around his neck.

“Thank you, Levi, it´s very kind of you.” The raven did not return the hug, just nodded and gently pushed the younger man away. He turned his back to Eren and walked away from him. Levi had no idea why he was suddenly so hot. His cheeks burned and he could barely catch his quick breath.


	5. Eren POV

“Do you realize that we are standing in a room where the living soul has not entered for 3000 years?” Eren was excited, having dreamed that he would enter the room where mummies were preparing. He wiped the dust from the mirror with his sleeve and adjusted it to reflect the light on the mirror opposite.

“And there will be light.” Suddenly, as a miracle light came into the room and the brunete smiled proudly. 

“That´s wise.” Eren smiled, even more, liking that he had impressed the black-haired man. 

“This room is a preparation for the afterlife.” Eren´s shape glowed with excitement as he led the two men further. Ackerman´s puzzled expression ran once to one brother and the other.

“Mummies were made here, my dear friend.” Jacob remarked as he illuminated the dark corners of the room with a torch. The brunet could see in the corner with his eyes as the raven pulled out a gun. The three men walked further, while bugs rustled over their heads. The brunet walked close behind the black-haired man, and at times he seemed to touch him by mistake when he heard a strange sound or when he saw a large spider. Eren liked the peace radiated from the man, he looked fearless and strong and Eren felt safe with him. Plus, he liked being able to touch him, if only by accident. The brunet had never been in love before, he never cared about anyone, and Levi was the first person Eren adored. 

The man led them carefully, watching each step, and when they finally reached Anubis’s feet they heard a strange, loud sound. Eren almost cried out and pressed the tools to his chest, as if it could save his life. The trio hid, and the older man handed the brunet a torch as he took his second gun and loaded both at once. Eren was impressed, and he felt stupid knowing that this was not a good place to dream of a man, he would probably never have, but he couldn´t help himself. The black-haired man slowly approached the sound, and the raven and Jacob ran out of the hiding place at once and aimed their weapons at the second group, who were also aiming weapons at the trio. Eren just now realized that he had no weapon and was hidden behind the older man´s back.

“You scared us, Ackerman.”

“You too!”

“Hey, those are my tools!” The tall man with the glasses moved sharply towards Eren and reached for his tools. Brunet frowned at him and pressed the tools to his chest.

“No, they are not!” Levi growled at the man and they aimed their weapons at each other again. Eren didn’t understand why the men had a constant need to aim their weapons to reach others.

“Okay, they´re not.” The tall man withdrew and the men folded their weapons again. 

“So gentlemen, you may leave we have a lot of work to do.” Eren chose a conciliatory tone, he disliked conflicts and hoped the men would leave them alone.

“Get out of there we´re digging here!” The brunet frowned as the older man, probably researcher barked at him.

“We were here first!” Eren hissed in return, but it didn’t look like the other group ignored him completely.

“Don’t you see Ackerman? You are only three and there are fifteen of us, give it up!” 

“I´ve had been in a worse situation before, bastard!”The adventurer hissed and then again their weapons were aimed at each other. Eren bowed his head and watched the ground. Almost immediately, he saw a hole in the floor, into which dried a few stones with his foot and listened intently. When he heard a low thump he knew it was a good sign. Below them was a room.

“What if we started behaving decently?” Eren stepped between the adventurer and Danny and looked the black-haired man in the eye.

“We´re going to dig elsewhere, aren’t we Mr. Ackerman?” He put his hand on the man´s shoulder and winked discreetly in the man. Eren hoped the raven would understand his gesture. He looked at him blankly at first, but then he seemed to realize Eren´s urging and folded his weapons.

•••

“According to hieroglyphs, we are directly under the statue.” Eren sighed and sat down on the large stone, nobody listening to him. Ackerman was furiously hitting the ceiling and Jacob played golf with stones and an ax. The brunet didn’t want to anger the black-haired man, but for some reason, he always succeeded. The man finally threw the tool on the ground and sat down next to Eren. 

“And what are we going to do now?” His voice sounded bored as if he felt that brunet was wasting his time.

“Um…we have to wait until they go to sleep and then we´ll steal the book?” The raven annoyingly rolled his eyes and brunet bit his lip. Maybe if he talked to the man, he´d prove that he wasn’t wasting his time. He was about to say something when Jacob blew the stone too hard and it hit the ruined ceiling. Eren gasped when the sarcophagus hit the floor and the pair coughed at the dust that had accumulated in the room while Jacob looked at them in surprise.

“What? A sarcophagus buried at Anubis´ feet? The man must have been very important either or he had to do something bad.” Eren dusted off the inscriptions in the sarcophagus. 

“The one who must not be named.” Brunet gave the older man a puzzled look, but he just blew the rest of the sand, and an octagonal orifice appeared in front of them.

“So it looks like we won’t open it without a key.” Ackerman pointed out bored, his elbows resting on the sarcophagus.

“Key! That’s the key!” Eren leaned over his bag, looking for the item he needed. It took him a moment to find the object, but in the end, he stood with a triumphant smile and an octagonal object in his hand. He opened it and put it into the orifice. He nodded as it sat perfectly in place, they have a key.

•••

It was already evening when the trio decided to camp. Eren and Jacob sat by the fire while the black-haired man was picked up as the other group ended up. 

“So it looks like our colleagues didn’t have a lucky day. Three helpers dissolved in front of their eyes.”

“What?” Eren blinked, though he wasn’t surprised by the information. In ancient times hydrochloric acid was used as a trap for grave robbers.

“Maybe it´s cursed here.” Jacob looked around in horror, but Eren just rolled his eyes.

“You don’t believe in a curse?” Eren was surprised by the raven’s deep, raspy voice. He looked up at him and examined his movements as he loaded his weapons.

“I only believe in what I see and what I can touch and you?”

“I only believe myself.” 

“And I believe in this.” Jacob pulled a bottle of hard alcohol from Eren´s bag and offered it to the couple. Eren was sure, that his brother stole it from the other group, and this time he was glad for it.

•••

The three of them drank that night, but Eren had a little tolerance for alcohol so he gets drunk really fast. Jacob dropped out long ago before them, so they let him deep in the sand. It was Ackerman´s idea that Eren should learn to fight, although brunet was glad to be on his feet. 

“And now the left hook, clench your fist tightly and hit me in the palm.” Brunet chased but instead of the man´s palm, he hit just the air. Eren lost his balance and fell into the man's arms. Eren laughed loudly and closed his eyes, everything spinning around him.

“It will be best if you sit down.” Eren smiled stupidly at the handsome man and felt hot in the places where the black-haired man was touching him.

“Shall we have a drink, Mr. Ackerman?” The world around him was still spinning, but the young man fell carefree. The man nodded and brunet leaned over to the bottle, which his brother held in his arms.

“Unlike my brother, I know when I have enough alcohol.” Eren drank a big gulp and handed the bottle to the raven.

“And I, unlike your brother don’t understand you at all.” He drank and Eren was jealous, that the man can handle the alcohol so well. Because while Eren was wasted, Levi was perfectly fine.

“I see, you´re wondering what a desert-like me does on this guy, right?” Eren didn’t understand why the man laughed.

“Something like that.”

“I…I have Egypt in my blood.” Eren struggled to take the medallion he wore around his neck and he opened it clumsily. 

“My father was a famous researcher, so he liked this country that much, that he married my mother.” Brunet smiled broadly as the man picked up the medallion and studied the photos of Eren´s parents. Eren´s eyes on the other hand examined the man´s full, red lips, thinking about taste, and he had an irresistible urge to kiss him. He leaned closer and closer, to the raven, but he didn’t seem to notice.

“I understand your father, mother, and your brother. But what are you doing here? You really want just that book?” Eren narrowed his eyes and suddenly stood up. He waved his hands to keep his balance, but he would still have fallen if the older man hadn’t caught him. Eren cleared his throat dramatically and pointed at the black-haired man.

“You know, Mr. Ackerman, I´m not a researcher, an advent…adventurer, a trees hmmm treasure hunter, or a gun, but I´m proud of what I am!”

“And what are you?”

“I, Mr. Ackerman…I´m a librarian!” Eren smiled proudly and dropped to his knees, just a small distance from the older man. He took the man´s face in his hands and looked into his eyes.

“And now Mr. Ackerman, I will kiss you because I really like you.”

“My name is Levi.” Eren smiled sleepily.

“Levi, I´m Eren.”

“I know your name.” The brunet just nodded and pressed his lips to the man. He moaned when the older man pressed him against his chest. His head was spinning more because of feverish kisses than from alcohol, and when Levi ran his tongue over his lips, he willingly opened his mouth.  
Levi´s tongue examined brunet´s mouth and their tongues danced in one rhythm. Their kiss was passionate and breathtaking, and they broke away just for a minute and then they kissed over and over again.


	6. Levi POV

The next day was embarrassing. Eren was apologizing to Levi for his behavior almost all morning and brunet could barely hide his red shape. Jacob looked at them both curiously, but he didn’t ask. So the trio returned to the sarcophagus. 

“I´ve been dreaming about this my whole life.” Eren enthusiastically pulled out the key and walked over to it.

“Have you dreamed about corpses all your life?” Levi didn’t know why he was so irritated, but he couldn’t help himself. He stabbed the brunet with his cold gaze, while he looked down in embarrassment.

“Um…look I don’t know what is between you two, but I think we have work.”Jacob snatched the key from Eren´s hand and inserted it into the opening on the sarcophagus. He turned the key until he heard a short click.

“So let´s see who´s here.”Levi and Jacob pushed on the cover and slammed it hard. When they opened it, a dark skeleton with a large hole in its skull and an articulated jaw jumped from there. Jacob screamed in fear, Eren turned his back to the skeleton for a second and Levi looked up at it with a raised eyebrow. How boring.

“It´s weird, I´ve never seen a mummy like this, it’s still…” Eren scanned the skeleton with his eyes and Levi joined him.

“Wet.” The couple said at once and the raven no longer likes this little trip. And what he saw on the cover worried him even more. He walked over to it and knelt. He examined the scratches with his fingers, this didn’t look good at all.

“Eren come here, there´s something written.” Eren looked at the description, confusion was written all over his face.

“Death is only the beginning.” The raven looked at the mummy again.

“What the hell happened here?”

•••

The black-haired man hated the presence of the other group, and it bothered him that the men sat opposite to him and Jacob. They bragged about what they found and how much money they get. Levi preferred to stare into the fire, trying to ignore the presence of men.

“I heard that you found a slimy mummy.” Danny laughed and sat down next to Levi.

“Here sits Eren, get out!”

“But, he´s not here.”

“I´m telling you, get out!”

“Okay.” Just as that idiot leave, the brunet joined them holding something in his hands.

“I found these skeletons of carnivorous scarabs in our coffin. They can live for many years and feast on the flesh of the corpse.” Levi took the scarab in his hand and looked at it in detail. 

“Our friend was unlucky, because they started to eat him when he was still alive.” 

“Are you telling me that someone buried him alive and let the scarabs eat him?” It was really disgusting. The raven couldn’t imagine what a terrible death it must have been.

“They probably didn’t like that guy. Apparently, he overdid it, when he had sex with Pharaoh´s daughter.” Levi smirked at his note and placed the scarab in Eren´s palm.

“From what I read, our friend experienced the worst curse that existed, it was determined for the greatest heretic. But no one ever did it because everyone was afraid of it.” Levi hung on Eren´s lips, the young man talked engagingly, and his eyes were all over Levi´s all the time. The raven was satisfied, he felt that Eren belonged only to him at this moment. Until now he thought Eren´s confession was just dunked nonsense, but now he was sure Eren´s feelings were true. It didn’t matter how many people were around them. As if the only two of them existed at the moment. 

“The books say, that if the victim of such a curse were taken to live again, it would bring destruction.”

•••

It was a deep night when Levi lay on a blanket by the fire, gripping his gun. He felt that brunet looked at him, but he didn’t let him know, he wasn’t sleeping. When he heard the footsteps receding, he opened his eyes and noticed Eren crept up to the researcher and carefully took a black book from his arms. Levi closed his eyes as the brunet returned to him. Eren put the book on the stone.

“It´s called theft, Eren.” His eyes widened and the key fell from his hand.

“Um…I just borrowed it.” The younger man knelt and grabbed the key, then he turned back to the book and the raven joined him.

“This is not the book you are looking for.”

“I know. This is the book of the dead.” The black-haired man raises an eyebrow and looked at the brunet in disbelief.

“Levi, you have to admit that I can’t leave such a discovery unnoticed.” The raven just sighed as Eren inserted the key into the book and turned it around.

“You shouldn’t play with things you don’t understand.”

“It´s just a book, reading hasn’t killed anyone yet.” When brunet opened the book, suddenly the wind picked up smoke from their fire, and there was a sound of a deep breath from the desert. Levi knew that reading from the book wasn’t a good idea, but before he could do anything, that eager and stupid brunet began to read. Levi didn’t understand what he was reading, but after his last word, there was a scream in the desert, and the researcher shouted at Eren.

“No! You can´t read from that book!” The silence that surrounded the desert did not sound well. Suddenly there was an unpleasant rustle approaching them. Everyone who slept took over the sound and looked around in confusion. Levi stood up and looked ahead. A black cloud rolled on them, it looked like a horde of locusts. The raven grabbed Eren´s hand and began to run.

“Run you, idiots!” He screamed as he tried to get himself and Eren to safety, into the pyramid. Everyone who failed to hide was swallowed by locusts. Levi didn’t know how many men managed to survive from the second group, he was glad that Eren was fine and with him. The raven led them deeper when they felt a strong vibration.

“What was that?” Fearfully, Eren took Levi´s hand. The black-haired man growled as brunet screamed in his ear when a swarm of scarabs crawled out of the ground.

“Why are you standing idiots? Run!” The raven pushed the men and together they fled into another room, where they managed o hide from the bugs. When they finally disappeared, Levi exhaled, but the adrenaline flowed into his veins again when he realized that Eren was not with them.

“Damn it, Ackerman! We lost Eren.” 

“Well, I see it too, thank you for the comment!” Levi tried to remember where Eren was hiding, but everything happened so quickly and he didn’t remember which side brunet was running to.

“Fuck, run Jacob!” Levi cursed when he heard the familiar rustle. The scarabs were on their heels again, and they ran as fast as they could. Finally, Levi saw Eren in the corner of his eye. He stopped and ran after him.

“Stop playing hide and seek, Eren!” Brunet didn’t react just looking frightened in front of him. Levi looked at where the younger man was looking.

“Fuck!” He cursed when he saw a dark skeleton. The raven does not doubt that it was the same skeleton they had found, but now it had eyes and a tongue.

“Eren!” Jacob runs into the room with two men and the monster looked at them. Then it looked up at Levi again, spread its arms, and roared. The jaw stretched all the way to its chest.  
Disgusting, the black-haired man thought and shot the monster in the abdomen. The mummy fell to the ground and Levi grabbed Eren´s hand.

“Run!” The three men followed them and Jacob shouted hysterically after them. Levi would prefer to kill him, but unfortunately, he didn’t have time for that now. They were almost out when an army of men in the black cloaks appeared in front of them. A researcher knelt in front of their feet, clutching a black book in his arms. A tall man, with caramel skin, approached Levi and their eyes met. Levi was sure that this man was their leader.

“You should have left! But instead, you released the dreaded monster!”

“Don’t worry I killed him!”

“No weapon can kill him!” Levi frowned as the man raised his voice at him, burned his gaze at two men in black cloaks which brought a man from the second group. His name was Ben, and it was a man, whose tools Levi stole for Eren. The man was without eyes and a tongue. His friends took him in their arms and looked at the men in black cloaks with hatred expression.

“This is what the monster did to him. If we hadn’t saved him, he could have been dead. And now leave before he destroys you all.” The black-haired man didn’t need to play the hero when they came out of the tomb, they mounted their camels and hurried into the town.

•••

The sky was unnaturally dark gray, and sharp flashes could be seen from the thick clouds. However, Levi perceived this strange weather only marginally. He was in Eren´s room, arguing with that stubborn idiot for ten minutes. The result? Levi was pissed.

“Didn’t you say, you didn’t believe in that nonsense?” The raven returned from Eren´s closet, with the clothes in his hand, and opened the suitcase, where he had carelessly thrown them. Eren meanwhile, was petting a stray cat with pouting.

“That meeting with a mummy who talks and walks changed my mind!” Levi ignored that the brunet pulled out his clothes and carried them away. Levi grabbed a few books and threw them furiously into the suitcase.

“We´re leaving, Eren!”

“No, we aren’t leaving!”

“We´re leaving!” Levi turned his back to the brunet angrily and took some other things.

“We woke the mummy up, so we have to stop it!”

“We?!” The black-haired man threw things into the trunk and pointed at Eren. “We haven’t read that book and I told you not to play with things you don’t understand! You´re just a stupid kid!” Levi was madly pissed off and he wanted to slap that fucking brat. But of course, that idiot ignored him completely, just pulled things out of the trunk and rolled his eyes.

“Fine! I woke the mummy up and I will stop it!”

“That’s funny, how does an idiot like you, want to do it? Were you deaf? No weapon can defeat it!”

“That´s why we´re going to find some otherworldly weapon.” So now the black-haired man had had enough. He leaned against the suitcase with his palms and frowned at the brunet.

“WE, again?”

“Look we have to do something.” Eren obviously ignored Levi´s palms when he closed the suitcase with all his might. Levi roared as the suitcase clenches his fingers and tears welled in his eyes. That fucking hurt! Raven walked around the room, blowing his fingers and waving them in the air, but the sharp pain still pierced his body. Eren followed him and keep talking to him, though it was obvious that Levi wasn’t listening.

“Because it won´t stop until it destroys the earth!” Finally, the pain subsided and the man turned sharply to the brunet. Eren began to back away from him.

“And is that my problem?” Levi hissed. 

“Um…That is the problem of us all!”

“I owe you my life, kid, but I only promised to bring you to the lost city!” Levi shouted at the younger man and walked up to him with his index finger raised, while Eren still backed away.

“And I did it! The End. My contract is over!”

“I´m just a contract to you?!” Levi did not miss Eren´s hurt tone, but it doesn’t matter now.

“Look kid, whether you come with me or stay here and save the world!” 

“I´ll stay here.” Eren hissed at him and Levi threw his hands.

“Fine!” The raven moved to the door and opened it.

“Fine!”

“Fine!” Levi had to have the last word, and then he slams the door, leaving the stubborn idiot alone in the room.

•••

It was a relief when the raven saw Jacob and other two men sitting at the bar. He sat down next to them and poured himself alcohol.

“It would be nice if we introduced ourselves, when we are already in this shit together. I´m Levi, this is Jacob and the stubborn kid who isn’t here right now is Eren.”

“I´m Paul.” A tall man pointed at himself and then pointed at a smaller brunet with brown eyes.

“This is Zac, and Ben is resting in the room.” The men nodded at each other and poured themselves more alcohol.

“Oh, we forgot to tell you the ship isn’t leaving until tomorrow night.” Zac smiled sadly and laid his head on the table.

“Fuck it!” Levi cures under his breath. The mood at the bar was melancholy.

“Jacob, has your brother been always that way?”

“He was.” 

“So, let´s all survive!” Paul interrupted any further conversation and the men drank. But as soon as the liquid touched their tongue, they spat it out.

“Christ it tastes like blood!” Levi spat again and looked at the fountain from which blood flowed instead of water. “He is here.”


	7. Eren POV

The brunet came out of his room with a book in his hand, trying to find some advice on how to destroy the monster he had woken up. Of course, it was his fault, and he was fully aware of it. He was sorry, that he was so stupid and now people are dying because of him. But there is no time to go back and brunet will do everything to correct his mistake.

“Eren!” The man looked around and blinked in surprise when he saw a black-haired man running toward him.

“Why are you still here?” 

“We have a problem.” Suddenly a flash struck the sky and fire balls began to fall from the sky. Brunet gasped when they landed all around them and the burning people fled here and there in a panic and pain. Eren was almost deaf from the screams of the people and wanted to cover his ears as the burning balls struck the buildings and they crashed to the ground with noise, some buildings were burning and Eren considered, it was a miracle that the hotel they were in, still stood. 

Brunet didn’t even noticed, that the raven had grabbed his wrist and led him to the hotel. The couple ran up the stairs when they suddenly hear a deep roar coming from Ben´s room. The couple runs into the room and while Levi loaded his weapon, the brunet covered his mouth with palm. Ben´s skeleton sat in the chair, its shape hidden in painful agony.

Levi aimed his weapon at the mummy who was standing by the fire, jerking while its muscles were recovering. When the mummy turned to them, Eren would have sworn it smirked at them. Brunet widened his eyes in fear, his heart pounding and the adrenaline rushed into his veins. His brain told him to run away, but his muscles betrayed him and he just stood like a statue, pressing against the black-haired man.

“We are in serious trouble!” Levi remarked boldly and started firing at the monster. Eren almost passes out when the mummy approached them, grabbed the black-haired man by the legs and threw him against the wall. The man lay motionless and the brunet ran to him, trying to see if Levi was okay, but the mummy grabbed his wrist and shook him against the wall. 

Eren screamed, watching vigorously as the monster comes closer to him. Brunet didn’t know what to do, the mummy spoke to him, but he didn’t listening to him and he didn’t know what it wanted from him. The monster reached his face, tried to kiss him, fortunately, the stray cat ran across the piano with a loud meow, and gained their attention. The mummy roared, turned to sand, and disappeared. Eren closed his eyes and tried to catch his breath. He looked at Levi as he stood while massaging his head.

“We are in very serious trouble.”

•••

“The mummy likes Eren.” The five men walked to the museum where the brunet worked and the young man was beginning to have a headache from the events that had happened. 

“Why does it like him?”

“What it is all about?”

“Can you be quiet at least for a while, please? I know the person who will give us answers to our questions.” They all entered the room and in front of them stood the curator and a man in a black cloak, whom they all considered as the leader of the local soldiers.

“What he is doing here?” Eren wondered, and the four men aimed their weapons at the two men.

“Do you want to know, or would you rather shoot us?” The question was direct at Levi, and the man hid the gun in his holster. 

“I´d rather hear you.” The men settled but Eren trampled anxiously from the place.

“This is Omid and we are members of a secret ancient sect. We have been guarding the city of the dead for over 3000 years. We have sworn to prevent that the monster reborn into our world. We failed because of you!” The men pointed at Eren and he sighed. All the blame lay on his shoulders and the young man was clueless. He paced here and there.

“I have a question. Why is that monster afraid of cats?”

“Because they guard the underworld, it will be afraid of them until it is completely recovered, then it will no longer be afraid of anything.”

“Um…when I first saw that mummy, it called me Rhett and in the room, he tried to kiss me.” The two men looked at each other with hope on their faces and brunet knew it was a bad omen.

“Anub was damned for his love for Rhett. It´s amazing to know that he still loves him.”

“It´s romantic, but how does it relate to me?” Eren didn’t want to know the answer to his question, he bit his lip and watched the men intently.

“Maybe he will try to resurrect him.”

“And apparently he´s already found a human sacrifice here.” The two men looked at the brunet and he visibly swallowed.

“You´re terribly unlucky, my little brother.”

“On the contrary, it may give us time to find a way how to kill it.”

“We will need all the help we can get. He is stronger and stronger.” They all looked up at the sun, which was slowly covered by a black haze.


	8. Levi POV

Levi stood at the window, looking at the sun, which was already covered with a dark haze. Darkness fell on the city, and Levi had absolutely no idea how they would fix this problem. 

“Who was there when the remains box was opened?” Eren´s restless voice lay on his ears. 

“Me, Zac, Ben, and the researcher.” 

“And what about Danny?” Levi couldn’t help himself, he has to ask. He kept his eyes on the dark haze, and unrest filled his body. 

“He runs away before we opened it.”

“That doesn’t surprise me.” Levi finally pulled away from the window and approached the men.

“We have to find the researcher before the mummy finds him.” The raven shook his head in agreement, he was pleasantly surprised by Eren´s remark.

“That´s right, you stay here Eren, and the others are coming with me.” Levi turned to leave, but the noise behind him forced him to stand.

“What do you think of yourself? You can’t leave me here, I want to go with you! Do you think that you can get rid of me as an unnecessary thing?!”

“Yes, you can go with him, because we are not going with you, Ackerman!”Levi rolled his eyes, this was perhaps a nightmare. The one who was supposed to stay safe protested that he wanted to go with him, and those who were supposed to go with him protested that they wanted to stay safe. This was unreal. The raven clenched his fist, moved briskly toward the brunet, and slung him over his shoulder.

“What are you doing, Ackerman? Let me down immediately! Jacob, help me!”

“Sorry bro, this guy is too strong!” 

“Jacob, you coward!” Levi ignored the brunet´s protest, simply threw him on the bed and before the young man could do something, Levi left the room and locked the door behind him. The raven grabbed Zac by his collar and pulled him dangerously close.

“That door stays locked, okay?” The man was getting angry from barging on the door and from Eren´s screaming. 

“Ackerman, open that damn door! Can you hear me?! Ackerman!”

“He can´t go outside and no one can go inside, understand?” Zac feverishly nodded and the raven looked at Paul, who was looking at him stupidly.

“Sure, you can trust us.”

“Ackerman you are just a rude villain! How dare you lock me in here, let me go! Jacob, you coward!” The raven gave Zac the key and went to the door.

“Jacob, we´re going.”

“I´d rather stay here.”

“I said we´re fucking going!” Levi shouted at that cowardly idiot and loaded his weapon.

•••

“Well, well, well let me guess…Christmas cleaning?” Levi wasn’t surprised when he found Danny in the researcher´s office. The man rummaged through belongings, papers were thrown to the ground and the whole room was one big mess. It was clear to Levi that the rat was looking for a black book. Danny fled when he saw him, but the raven quickly grabbed the chair and he threw it at him. The chair hit the man´s back and he fell to the ground.

“Woow that was amazing!” Jacob nodded appreciatively and whistled. Levi strode briskly toward the man, grabbed him by the collar, and shook him against the wall.

“Christ Danny, you fell, are you okay?” Levi fathered him and this time shook him against the bookshelf, a few books fell to the ground.

“You found a new friend in the desert didn’t you, Danny?”

“But come on, you are my only friend.” The raven grabbed Danny even tighter and shook him on the table. The man groaned when his back hit the hardwood and Levi smiled sadistically. It brought him a joy to see the slimy rat suffer.

“So why are you by the mummy´s side?”

“If I serve him, I am protected.” The raven picked him up and shook him against another wall.

“Protected? And before what?”

“I won’t tell you anything! You´ll beat me!” 

“Tell me what the fuck is it and don’t try to fool me!” Levi dragged the man to the center of the room, grabbed him more tightly by the collar, and lifted him into the air.  
Danny almost faint as he raised his head and saw the fan a few inches above his head. The blades twisted so fast that they would easily cut off his head.

“He…he wants that black book back, he needs it!” The black-haired man put him down and looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

“What does he want the book for?”

“I don’t know that!” Levi brought him closer to the fan again, but this time it was dangerously close.

“Maybe he wants to resurrect his dead boyfriend or something. But he just wants that book, I swear only the book, just the book, and Jacob´s brother.” Someone outside screamed, and that drew Levi´s attention. It was a mistake because Danny took advantage of it and kicked him in the stomach. The man groaned and before he could react, the man jumped out of the window and ran away. When the men reached the window, the researcher lay dead on the ground and the mummy held a black book in his hands.   
The city was now fully shrouded in darkness and when the mummy, now almost assembled, looked up at them it opened its mouth and carnivorous scarabs flew out at them. The raven closed the window quickly and laid his back against the wall. This was a hopeless situation, the mummy grew stronger and he didn’t know how to stop it. Panic filled his body when he realized one thing. It killed two men, two remained, and then he will go after Eren.

••• 

Levi couldn’t believe his eyes when he noticed Zac at the bar drinking one glass of alcohol after another. Anger burned in his veins, he clenched his fist as he walked to the man and knocked the glass out of his hand.

“What the fuck!” The man stood and looked at the raven.

“What are you fucking doing here, idiot? You should have guarded, Eren!” The man just puffs and pushes the angry man away.

“I´m not his babysitter, he´s an adult and he can take care of himself!” The raven grabbed the drunken man by the collar and pulled him close.

“So now listen to me well…” The scream that suddenly filled the hotel interrupted the black-haired man who was willing to fight. Levi didn’t have to guess where the scream was coming from. The trio ran up the stairs and Levi took a cat, which came into their way. When they arrived in the room, Paul´s twisted skeleton lay on the ground. Levi hurried to the locked door and slammed it open, at the right time when that disgusting mummy kisses his Eren. That’s right - HIS Eren! The young man had a frightened expression and tried to push the monster away from him, but that thing paid no attention to his efforts.

“Hey! Get your disgusting face away from him!” The mummy released Eren from its grip and walked fearlessly after Levi. But the raven just grinned.

“Look what I have for you, boo!” He showed up the cat and she hissed at the monster. The mummy roared, turned to the sand, and disappeared out of the room like a tornado. They all hid their faces from the mess caused by the mummy and when the room went silent, the black-haired man looked worriedly at the frightened brunet.

“Are you okay?” Eren nodded softly.

“Ugh, I´m not sure, but thank you for asking, Ackerman.” Levi looked with a furrowed eyebrow at Jacob, who stroked his heart.

Idiot!

•••

“When a black book can wake up the dead, it occurred to me that…”

“The gold book can kill them.” Levi jumped into Eren´s speech. He walked up the stair with the others, massaging his tired eyes. He had a long day behind him, and he would appreciate it if he could rest for a while. But that would probably be a luxury at the moment. 

“That´s right, we just have to figure out where it´s hidden.” They all went out on the first floor when they were attracted by the deep sound. They walked slowly to the window and held their breath as they saw a mass of people walking toward the museum. A monster led them, staring at Levi with a smirk. Apparently, the black-haired man found an enemy. He pushed Eren to the stone with hieroglyphs, which he had to decipher.

“Oh, it hurts!” 

“Don’t whine and translate!”

“Fine!” The brunet hissed at him and began to examine the sign. Levi paced nervously from place to place, hearing the crowd recharge into the museum. 

“I´m going to get the car ready.” This was definitely the wisest sentence he had ever heard from Jacob. He nodded and turned his gaze to the brunet.

“Hurry up, Eren!”

“Patience brings roses.”

“Not now, so fucking hurry up!” The raven now heard clearly, how the crowd got to the museum. Their loud footsteps echoed down the hall, and the raven would have preferred to get out of there as quickly as possible.

“I got it! I already know where the book is!” Eren smiled, and Levi grabbed his wrist and pulled him outside. 

“Finally! It took you a while.” Eren didn’t answer, only glared at the man with a pout. They got in the car and drive as fast as could. Unfortunately, while they managed to escape from one crowd, the other crowd was still waiting for them. Levi looked behind him when the car stopped abruptly. He looked at Jacob and then looked ahead. A crowd of men, whom Levi would call zombies, stood in front of them, with torches and stared blankly at them.

The raven didn’t wait until they took the first step, he kicked Jacob´s foot he had on the gas and the car started. The crowd ran towards them as if they didn’t care to be knocked down.   
However, the car did not protect them from the attack of the men who served the mummy. The men Jacob did not knock down, jumped on the car and fought with Levi and Omid. Zac crouched in the back seat like a real coward and Eren poked a finger in the men´s eyes with interest. They then fell out of the car screaming. Levi didn’t understand why he was doing this, but at least he got rid of the enemies.

When Levi saw a bunch of men behind Zac, he didn’t have time to react. The men grabbed Zac´s shoulders and pulled him to the ground. Jacob didn’t stop and while the crowd of men disappeared somewhere and suddenly they heard gunfire. Levi felt as Eren grabs his hand and cling to him. His eyes were mad with fear and the raven didn’t know what to do. The shooting stopped and the city plugged unnatural silence. Eren squeezed Levi´s hand even harder when they heard Zac´s painful cry and everyone knew that nothing would protect them now. Levi thought it couldn’t be worse, but he was wrong because Jacob had lost control of the car and it overturned. Eren shouted, and the raven had to protect the brunet from the impact. 

Unfortunately, when they managed to get out of the car unscathed, the crowd of men was with them again and surrounded them in a trap.  
The raven wondered how to get them all to safety when the crowd suddenly parted and the now recovered mummy walked triumphantly toward them. The man had the disgusting grin again, and Levi wanted to punch him in the face. Danny walked after him like an obedient dog, and when the man started talking, that rat translated.

“Come with me, my prince, and we will be together forever.”

“Till the end of the time, you jerk.” Eren spat at him and Levi had to smile as Danny´s arrogant expression fell from his face. The man reached out to Eren, but Levi hid the young man behind his back.

“Accept my hand and I will not kill your friends.” Levi froze, he definitely wasn’t planning to give Eren to the mummy. He shivered when the young man approached his ear.

“Do you have a plan?”

“I am thinking, okay? So don’t chase me!” Eren stood in front of Levi and placed his palm on his cheek.

“Fine, because if he makes me a mummy, you´ll be the first person I scare!” The raven looked confused at the brunet and didn’t understand what he was talking about. It wasn’t until Eren kissed Levi´s lips. Then he walked over to the man and took his hand. Levi blinked, adrenaline rushing into his veins when he saw Eren with another man. Maybe it was jealously, maybe fear, and maybe it was just adrenaline. Levi didn’t think rationally, he pulled a weapon on the monster, willing to fire the entire magazine into it.

“Don’t shoot!” The raven grimaced at Eren when he shouted, trying his best to control himself from firing.

“He has to take me to the tomb for the ritual.” Resultantly Levi folded his weapon, and clenched his jaw, he has to come up with a plan. He couldn’t and he didn’t want to lose Eren. The man smiled triumphal at him and grabbed the defiant brunet out of Levi´s sight.

The man screamed something and the men started to approach them dangerously. The raven knew that the monster had ordered to kill them. Levi examined the ground and finally, his eyes saw the sewer cover. He quickly opened it and ousted Jacob into it, then Omid, finally he reached for the curator but he was already in a killing mood.

“Come on!” He shouted but the old man just shook his head in disapproval.

“Run Ackerman, I´ll stay here!”


	9. Levi POV/ Eren POV

Levi was lucky to know a man who worked for the British Royal Squadron. Colt was an old, grumpy guy, but the raven was sure he´d be happy to help them. Colt loved adventure and it bothered him terribly that his friend has died in the war while he was still alive. He with Omid and Jacob came to a man, who sat under parasols and sipped from his tea. When Levi asked him for help, the man looked at him with a raised eyebrow and measured him suspiciously.

“How does your problem relate to her Majesty´ s Squadron, Ackerman?”

“It´s not related Colt.” The man was fascinated by his answer. He set the cup on the table and this time gave Levi a look of interest.

“And is it dangerous?”

“We probably won´t survive it. Everyone who came in our way died.”

“Really? Oh my God, that´s interesting. And what is the mission?”

“Rescue that stubborn librarian, kill the monster, and save the world.” The man stood up and shook Levi´s hand vigorously. 

“Colt Swener at your service, sir!”

•••

Meanwhile, the mummy, which turned into a sandy tornado carried Eren through the desert and finally threw the young man out of his faith on the ground. The young man groaned, his head was spinning and he frowned as Danny fell on him. He kicks him away angrily and stroked his aching head. The mummy took the form of Anub and with a satisfied smile stood facing the city of the dead. Eren groaned again.

“I swear that if I survive this, I will never do anything stupid again. Urgh…I hope so.” Eren slowly stood and looked up at the sky when he heard the sound of an engine. A small plane appeared in the sky and Eren smiled broadly.

“Levi.” He whispered dreamily, knowing that a black-haired man would come for him. He stared dreamily at the sky when a sand wall suddenly rose, engulfing their plane easily. The young man heard shoot, which stopped for a while and he was afraid of Levi. It might have been selfish, but now he was worried only about Levi.

“Stop! You will kill him!” Eren screamed at the man, but he just focused on the sand wall.

“He wants to kill him.” Eren only sighed at Denny´s note and put his palms on the man´s cheeks. Eren didn’t hesitate for a moment. When the man opened his eyes, Eren placed his lips on his and turned his back to the sand wall that had completely engulfed the plane. Eren watched what was happening to the plane, while the man stared at him in disbelief and as the sand wall receded, Eren released the man and applauded happily. His plan worked out. However, Eren´s happiness did not last long, because the plane lost control and crashed into the sand.

•••

This was perhaps a bad dream. Levi had a hard time getting out of the crashed plane, and while Omid was checking his weapon, Jacob screamed across the desert as he lost his senses.

“Can anyone help me?!” Was anyone interested here that Levi´s had a fucking headache, his legs were shaking, and that he was slapping like a drunk? Sure, nobody care. Levi helped Jacob and noticed Colt. He was still chained to the plane, with a smile on his lips and a satisfied expression on his face. The raven didn’t even have to check his pulse, it was clear to him that Colt was dead. When suddenly the sand began to engulf the plane, Levi just stood with honor and said quietly goodbye to his friend.

The trio entered the pyramid and Levi groaned when he saw that the entrance to the tomb was covered with stones. This was a really bad dream. Omid and Levi then went to work, while that idiot Jacob just looked at them.

“I would take the big stones first. Take them from above because it will all fall on you. It takes you a while, can´t you do it faster?” Levi stopped working and looked murderously at Jacob. The raven want to beat that idiot with the stone he was holding in his hand, but it was a waste of time and energy. He can beat him later.

“I´m sorry.” Jacob evidently understood Levi´s thoughts, because he stepped back and finally let them work. The raven had no idea how long he had worked with Omid, he was tired hungry, and sweaty, and he wanted to get it all over with as soon as possible. They only had a piece left when he heard Jacob´s screaming. He turned to him and watched as the man ran hysterically here and there, glaring at his hand.

“What is it?”

“My hand! Do something!” The two men ran to Jacob, and Omid gripped him tightly so he wouldn’t jerk, while Levi looked at his hand. When he saw nothing, he tore his shirt and saw a moving thing, probably scarab beneath the thin skin of his shoulder.

“Jesus!” Jacob shouted at the entire pyramid, and Omid had to gram him even tighter. Levi pulled out a knife and put it to his shoulder.

“For God´s sake, Ackerman no!”

“Shut the fuck up, idiot!” The raven opened the skin with the tip of a knife and resembled a bug, which he then threw to the ground. It didn’t surprise him that the scarab just shook and began to run to them again. However, he already had a weapon in his hand and simply shot him.

After that, the trio walked deeper into the tomb. Jacob had a jacket on himself and his small wound was wrapped with his shirt. They walked in silence when a strange sound came under their feet. Levi really thought he couldn’t be in a worse situation than he was now. But when mummies that Levi would like to compare to zombies began to emerge from the ground right under their feet, he had to admit that he was fucking wrong. 

“What the fuck is that?!”His question was directed at Omid while the three of them loaded their weapons.

“These are Anub´s helpers.” The men started firing at the zombies, but it didn’t seem to stop them. Levi sighed, not remembering if he has ever felt as helpless as he was now. And it was the entire fault of that little stubborn idiot, he had to save. Fuck you, Eren Yeager!

•••

“Hmmm…” Eren turned his head slowly on his side, feeling intoxicated, and having a mad headache. The last thing he remembered was that they had entered the pyramid, followed by darkness. His body was heavy, so he flicked his wrists and ankles and when heard a metallic sound, he opened his eyes and looked up at his hands. He stared at his wrists in disbelief for a moment, as if trying to remember why he was handcuffed. He tried to break free of them a few times while trying to understand what was going on   
Is it just a dream? He thought, tugging at them again when he felt a tickle. His eyes widened when saw a large rat on his stomach. He shouted and turned on the other side. His exes rested on the mummy lying beside him. He screamed even more and his body filled with fear as he realized what was going on. He lay on the altar and around him were placed vessels with mummy´s organs. 

His heart pounding against his ribs so loud, that he heard it himself. He was fucking afraid of what would follow, and he wanted Levi to find him as soon as possible. Oh, Levi. Just a simple thought of Levi, made his head blank. Eren knew that this was not a good place to dream of an adventurer who was so strong, and fearless, and sinfully handsome, and whom Eren adored, but he could not help himself. Unfortunately, his daydream ended when he saw fourteen mummies standing around the altar.   
Eren knew they were Anub´s priests and now he was in serious trouble. All priests knelt, when Anub appeared before them with a black book in his hand. He looked sadly at the corpse lying next to Eren and gently stroked its head.

“Rhett.” He whispered lovingly and Eren understood why the man was doing all this, he understood that he loved Rhett and wants to be with him again, but Eren absolutely didn’t understand why he must be his victim. The man opened the book with the key and placed it in his long coat. The young man was seized with fear and panic. He tried to break free, jerked, and screamed for help. The man began to read from the book of the dead while his priests bowed and muttered something. The soul of the dead Rhett hovered like a black cloud over Eren until it finally found its place in the dead boy. Frightened, Eren watched the process of resurrection and cried out when the corpse suddenly inhaled. The man exchanged the book for a dagger and stood next to Eren.

“Thanks to your death, Rhett will live and I will be invincible!” The young man took a deep breath as the man raised his dagger and was about to pierce his heart. Eren didn’t know if it made sense to scream for help, so this is the end, he has to pay for his mistake and he has to accept it. Eren closed his eyes, he cogitated how much it will hurt and he wants it to be over as soon as possible. 

“Eren! I found a book of the living!” The young man suddenly opened his eyes, when he heard his brother´s voice and looked up at him. Jacob stood on the steps high above them, with a stupid smile on his face and a golden book in his arms. 

“You have to read the title, Jacob!” Anub placed the dagger on the altar and went to Jacob. Eren was now trying his best to get out of those chains, but it doesn’t work.

“You have to open the book and read from it!”

“And how do I open it, when I don’t have a key?!”

“He has it in his coat!” Eren was trying to get out of the handcuffs again when Levi arrived with a sword in his hands and released one of Eren´s wrists.

“Levi…” Eren exclaimed with relief and on one hand, he was happy that Levi was with him, although on the other hand he was worried about him. When fourteen priests began to attack the raven, Eren screamed in fear.   
Of course, Levi was able to deftly fight the mummies, and Eren was impressed. He looked at him with dreamy eyes when he fought and he didn’t care that he was still chained. When the last priest fell to the ground, he placed the sword on his shoulder and rolled his eyes.

“Mummies.” Eren would have sworn Levi was showing off in front of him now, but he said nothing and just smiled. The black-haired man wants to release the other wrist when the torso of the mummy, which was crawling on the ground, pulled him down and the sword fell from his hand. Eren gasped as the torso of one mummy held Levi´s legs, while the torso of the other mummy held his shoulders, so he couldn’t get to the sword. The third mummy approached him with a large stone.

“Levi!” Eren was fearless, unable to help the black-haired man, he was completely useless. Eren gasped when a hand-scrawled to the sword and prayed that the raved would do something. Luckily, as his hand reached for the hilt of the sword, Levi grabbed it and cut off the mummy´s ankles. The mummy fell to the ground and the stone fell on it, and Eren watched impressed again as Levi got rid of the other two mummies. 

•••

When Levi finally got rid of those annoying mummies and freed Eren, that idiot Jacob read a spell, and ten mummies entered the tomb, armored like soldiers. 

“I guess this is a never-ending story.” Levi groaned as the soldiers stood directly opposite him and he hid Eren behind his back.

“Let´s get started the party, huh?” Levi grinned at his note.

“Do something, Jacob! You can control them, so read that fucking sentence till the end!” Levi was surprised that Eren could swear, but he sincerely doubted that the idiot Jacob could do the right thing. Eren and Levi retreated before the soldiers, who approached them with measures aimed at them. And before Levi could react, Rhett attacked Eren and pulled him out of Levi´s reach. 

Of course, the soldiers immediately attacked Levi, and he had no choice but to flee. But what was the significance of running away from the soldiers who could jump and climb the wall instead of walking - Levi ran up the stairs, while the soldiers jumped up the stairs and stood in front of the man? Levi turned again and ran down the stairs, but by the time he could catch up, the soldiers were already standing there. Levi launched an attack. He fought against them and was relieved when he managed to kill two of them. Levi deftly grabbed at the torch and set fire to two other soldiers. And the two soldiers he managed to kill by accident and the black-haired man was grateful for that. 

However, he felt tired from the fight. In the distance, he heard Eren´s screams and Jacob´s voice. He waved his sword wearily, but his blade missed his target, when the four soldiers threw him down the stairs, he didn’t feel like fighting anymore. The sword fell from his hand somewhere far away and Levi defeated, watched as four soldiers approached him. 

“I´m old for this.” He noted and closed his eyes as he heard the blade whistling through the air. He heard Jacob shout and thought as if he heard Rhett´s name, but he wasn’t sure. When he felt no pain, he opened his eyes and saw the soldiers move away from him to where Rhett stood. He crawled to his sword knowing he had to help Jacob. He ran up the stairs again, barely catching his breath and his whole body aching. But now he had little hope of killing the monster.

When he finally reached Jacob, Anub held him by the throat. He lifted him into the air and Jacob fought for oxygen. Levi swung his sword and cut off his hand which was strangling Eren´s brother. Jacob also fell to the ground, and the mummy looked at Levi. The raven widened his eyes in disbelief when the man leaned in and threw him across the room with his other hand. 

“Holy shit I´m really old for this.” Levi was barely rising from the ground when a man approached him and threw him down the stairs like a doll. This really fucking hurt and the raven was surprised that he had nothing broken. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Eren, as he takes the golden book and open it with the key. 

“Hold him off!” 

“That won´t be a problem!” Levi couldn’t catch his breath and had trouble getting up from the ground when a mummy came to him and grabbed him by the throat. The black-haired man could barely prevent the mummy from strangling him, his face turned purple, and he opened and closed his mouth to suck a little bit of air. He looked at Eren, who had read something from the golden book, but he was already blurred. The mummy threw Levi to the ground when a horse-drawn carriage came in and passed over Anub, dragging his soul somewhere away.  
Levi reached for his sword and aimed at Anub, who walked fearlessly toward him. 

“I thought you said it was gonna kill him!” Levi didn’t know if it would work, but when Anub reached him, he stabbed him with a sharp blade and the man gasped for the air. 

“He´s mortal.” Eren´s voice was like music to him, they finally had this nightmare behind them. The raved pulled out a blade from Anub´s stomach and the man looked at his bloody hand. He backed away holding his bleeding wound with his hands. He slowly transforms into a mummy again, looking Levi straight in the eye as he said the last sentence.

“Death is the beginning.” Eren translated his words and Levi exhaled. It looks like it was finally over. But his relief didn’t last long, he sighed when all of the pyramid entrances suddenly began to close, and he grabbed Eren´s hand.

They ran out of the tomb as sand poured down on them everywhere, Levi was the last to climb through the entrance, which had almost closed when he heard Danny´s voice behind him.

“Ackerman, help me!” Levi reached for him, but Danny was too slow, so the entrance closed. 

“Goodbye, Danny.” Levi rose quickly and fled across the desert with Eren and Jacob, out of the lost city. With relief, they watched as the lost city finally engulfed the desert. They were safe and Levi was happy. When he felt the palm on his cheek, he smiled and looked up at Eren.

“You saved me, thank you.”

“I hope I don’t have to save you often.” Levi leaned toward Eren´s lips and the younger man did the same.

“I can´t promise you that, but I can promise you that I´m a good cooker. So I would like to invite you to dinner.”

“Sounds good.” Levi finally kissed Eren on the lips. The men huddled together as if their lives depended on it, and they smiled as they broke away and repeated their kiss over and over again. When they both heard Jacob´s murmur, they broke away and Levi landed a camel with Eren in his arms. Their adventure with the mummy was over, but Levi believed that a new adventure awaited him – live with Eren by his side.

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are in the end of this story. I hope you enjoyed this crossover. 
> 
> Mery christmas and happy holidays. Wishing you all peace, love and joy. :-) And happy new year :-) 
> 
> See you in the next story 
> 
> with Love Awalyn


End file.
